pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Retired gwamm
Sup and welcome. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 16:13, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :How do you get a fancy welcome thing like that? 00:41, 23 December 2009 ::Create a page called User:Shinomori/Welcome, steal the code from me or someone else who has a welcome (Dont, Relyk, Big, can't remember when I haven't seen others in a while), then put the template wherever with . --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 08:56, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Hi - Anyone interested in a GWAMM (ranger) account? yeah, my video card broke on my laptop and my wife's computer can't handle GW's graphics...so, just sayin' --Retired gwamm 15:30, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :I will sell it. I need money. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 15:45, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::You're just giving it away? Sell that shit. Do you have any decent PvP titles? Those would get you even more cash. 15:46, 14 January 2010 :::didn't really want to give it away, but I dunno how selling it works...i've got a ranger with a full hall (destroyer weaps), 6 elite armor sets (inc fow) and 30 max titles...only PvP title is max Kurz and level 4 zaishen (just for the dual-weapon drop). Also, a paragon survivor, a monk done with all chapters (LB/SS/Kurz maxed), permasin all over factions and eotn, a rit, a pvp derv, a level 12 perma-pre ele for farming nick gifts (white armor). A full inventory in xunlai with a bunch of random shit, some ecto and full stacks of other materials (steel, plants, feathers, spiritwood planks, iron, etc) --Retired gwamm 16:03, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Tempting. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 16:05, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Pretty tempting indeed. I could use a second account to go 1 man 7 hero vanq with, makes for more interesting builds than just h/h - AthrunFeya - 16:14, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Add up all your assets like the rare weapons and elite armor sets. So you have 5 Elite sets and then the Obsidian. Let's say each elite set is 100k and FoW is 1 million. That's 1.5 million gold spent in armor. Convert that to dollars per 100k gold. That's how one of my guildies from a while back sold his. That would probably end up being a lot more money than anyone would want to pay for an account but considering you are of GWAMM status with that much nice stuff, I'm sure some people would go for it. 16:43, 14 January 2010 Is your account still available, would like to buy it if its not sold yet ;)--Ryden77 18:32, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :selling is illegal, and doing anything contrary to the User Agreement may result in a permanent ban, so I am in no way suggesting that I am selling the account. When I asked if anybody was interested in the account, I only meant that I would be willing to give it away to someone who might actually use it. But after reviewing the EULA, I believe that too is against the rules. So it looks like it may just sit idle until I decide to play again, which I have actually been doing an average of 10 minutes a day for the past week, lol. Thanks for the interest, however. Retired gwamm 20:23, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Or you could sell it, and if the account gets banned, screw the person who bought it. Once you got the money, there isn't much Anet or the buyer can do to you, AFAIK. -- Jai 20:34, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Your build Well, I found it in the trash, restored it and moved it here. It was vetted into trash and then after it's grace period (2 weeks), it was trashed. It's ok to leave the build in your name space, but if you try to resubmit it, it will be deleted again. Just letting you know. Hope that helps! [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:24, 7 July 2010 :thanks a bunch...too bad it was deleted, there was nothing in the discussion to indicate a negative view (after our debate). If I still played, which begs the question "why do I care?" lol, I would be playing the build, especially at halloween. I was hoping that others may profit from its use. Do you have any idea of why it was welled/trashed? I am still baffled by the number of other vetted/highly-rated builds on wiki that have fallen out of favor and/or have lost their usefulness/effectiveness, but still manage to maintain their position in the wiki. My virtually contrived, animated, meaningless ego has been bruised and I guess I am trying to save face, in spite of not really giving a shit about GW, lol. boredom makes one do crazy stuffRetired gwamm 16:36, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I think it had something to do with the fact that farming Fire Imps is next to useless now, though some of the votes stating that were removed for that reason...something like that. Tru...hardly 18:22, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::There were a large number of votes against it. I'm not sure why. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:24, 7 July 2010 I'm (very infrequently) Playing Again (yay?) :and my RA Dervish is using a shock/wounding strike build that is lullzy at best but a spike to be feared by the noob masses Retired gwamm 18:08, July 20, 2010 (UTC)